


Bandages

by PhantomhiveSass



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smoking, Tending to Wounds, some sort of mix between pale and flushed romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveSass/pseuds/PhantomhiveSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Murdoc had managed to "accidentally" smash his hand on another liquor bottle. This had been the third one this week, which brought concern to the tiny robot. But she did not question his actions, just talked to herself in a file in her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine in the Gorillaz network I'm in introduced me to Cydoc (Cyborg/Murdoc) recently, and despite it being a ship that isn't so shipped, it's pretty cool. I wrote a thing for it. :U

Somehow, Murdoc had managed to _"accidentally"_ smash his hand on _another_ liquor bottle. This had been the third one this week, which brought concern to the tiny robot. But she did not question his actions, just talked to herself in a file in her head. 

The two sat in his room, Murdoc sitting on his bed as Cyborg tended to his hand wound. He didn't understood why she bothered with him, but he did enjoy her company.

"Cyborg."

"Yes, master?" She glanced up at him for a moment, digging in the first aid for something.

"Why do ya even bother tendin' to my wounds n shit?" He raised an eyebrow, taking a drag of his cigarette. 

"It is my duty to serve you, yes? I believe this includes tending to your wounds." She found what she was looking for, a sterile needle and surgery thread. 

"Don't ya ever get tired of takin' orders from an old man?" He winced a bit as he felt the skin of his palm being pierced by the needle. 

"... _Should_ I be?" She asked, focusing on his hand, only flicking her eyes up to his face every little bit.

"..It jus', feels weird? I'unno how to describe it, love." He sighed, taking another drag. 

"Feelings can seem weird sometimes, but they manage to sort themselves out I assume." She continued her handy stitch work, gently squeezing his fingers once every few stitches as a comfort mechanism. 

He kept quiet after that, swimming within his thoughts. He cared deeply for the android, he decided with himself. Although it was a irrational decision to make a robot copy of the lost guitarist friend, he didn't really regret creating her. Besides the empty feeling he had when he saw her, he enjoyed her presence. 

Maybe it was because she doesn't question it, he thought. That she doesn't mind him much and would not question if he requested her to sleep with him to calm his sober nightmares. But wouldn't Noodle do that, he questioned. She would, but not anymore. 

He didn't notice as Cyborg finished stitching his wound closed, cutting the thread and rubbing a bit of ointment on it. He glanced at her as she applied a bandage to the wound, wrapping his hand with gauze. 

"Tha' was fast." he mumbled, inspecting his hand a bit. She packed up the first aid kit, putting it away before returning to Murdoc's side. 

"You can go back to your room now, Cyborg." He stated before finishing his cigarette. 

She nodded, but gently grabbed his bandaged hand. He raised an eyebrow again, confused for a moment. She pressed her lips against the bandage, as a mother would for when her child had a bad scrape.

"Please be careful, Master Murdoc. I am becoming quite worried about you." She stated, patting his hand gently before going to the door. 

"Wait." He said, looking up at her. She paused, turning to him again.

"Was there something else you needed?" She asked, blinking up at him.

"I.. uh.. Stay in here tonight, will ya love? " He finally blurted out. 

"..Of course." She nodded, wrapping her arms around Murdoc. 

And so, the two of them remained in bed for that night, curled up against each other. The only sounds made were his soft purrs, and her beeping quietly once every long while.

\- End. -


End file.
